The present invention relates to a 8 mm video tape rewinder including a lower casing and an upper casing, which contain a motor, a slide plate, a tape deck, a DC seat, a circuit board, a microswitch, a pair of push arms, a rewinding shaft, a driven shaft, a push button, a transparent cap and multiple springs, whereby the rewinding operation can be performed by simple assembly of these elements to lower the manufacturing cost.
The current video tape rewinder often has complicated structure with multiple functions so that the manufacturing cost thereof is high and the price thereof is thus high. As a consequence, such rewinder is hardly popularized. Moreover, such complicated structure is apt to fail.